


[podfic] A Conversational Tone

by Annapods, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Multiple Voices, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Amanda knows that Taylor called for a reason, but that doesn't mean they can't get sidetracked.00:17:17 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] A Conversational Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a conversational tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367588) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+A+Conversational+Tone/%5BHRPF%5D+A+Conversational+Tone.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DyUxBIEMKe7mAJyVwiVMipvKUxKLJxUU)

**Contact Annapods:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Contact Sylvaine:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/thriceapublic) \- [tumblr](http://thriceandonce.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “dirty talk” (Anna) and “record while lying down” (Sylvaine) squares of our respective Podfic Bingo 2019 cards.  
Thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
